


After- School Confessions

by thecarrotofshuutoku (merthur_at_221b)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, getting together fic, slight crack, small foreign homophic slur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merthur_at_221b/pseuds/thecarrotofshuutoku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Eh, can you tell the coach that I’ll be a little late to practice today?” Kagami asked, blushing slightly and sounding a little uncomfortable. Kuroko couldn’t blame him. Regardless of the reason of his to-be tardiness, Aida-senpai could be terrifying when she wanted. </p><p>“Okay. If you don’t mind my asking, why are you going to be late?” Kuroko asked. It wasn’t like he was going to tell, so why did Kuroko feel so apprehensive of the answer?</p><p>“I’m completing a drug deal on the west side of the school. My customers parents are acting sketchy, so we have to do the deal here.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	After- School Confessions

“Eh, can you tell the coach that I’ll be a little late to practice today?” Kagami asked, blushing slightly and sounding a little uncomfortable. Kuroko couldn’t blame him. Regardless of the reason of his to-be tardiness, Aida-senpai could be terrifying when she wanted. 

“Okay. If you don’t mind my asking, why are you going to be late?” Kuroko asked. It wasn’t like he was going to tell, so why did Kuroko feel so apprehensive of the answer?

“I’m completing a drug deal on the west side of the school. My customers parents are acting sketchy, so we have to do the deal at school.”

“Eh?” Kurko said, not sure he had heard correctly. He blinked, making sure that it was still indeed Kagami who was in front of him. 

Kagami blushed a darker red. “You heard what I said,” he muttered, turning forward a little. “Tachibana-san wants to talk to me after school about the festival we’re holding at the end of the month. It shouldn’t take too long.”

Kuroko sighed. So he imagined that Kagami was some sort of thug. 

But wait, Tachibana-san? Wasn’t that the girl that all the guys in their class couldn’t shut up about in the next class?

Kuroko suddenly felt very angry and felt the urge to hit something, like Tachibana’s face. 

But no, hitting a lady that can’t defend herself wasn’t proper. He settled on a threatening finger flinch and a calm facade on his face. He would deal with the unreasonable surge of the emotion later. 

“Ah, I see. Please make it quick, because otherwise Aida-senpai won’t hesitate to take out her anger on me,” Kuroko said, his eyes widening in fear at the prospect. He enjoyed being able to play without being hindered with extra injuries. 

“You’re the best, Kuroko! Thank you,” Kagami said, a smile breaking on to his face. He ruffles Kuroko’s hair before turning around, just in time for the teacher to call attention, signaling the start of class. 

Despite how annoying it was when Murasakibara or someone else did that to him, for some reason the same act made warmth spread out from his scalp and made him feel oddly happy. 

He didn’t dwell on it too much. As long as Kagami-kun wasn’t a drug dealer, did it even really matter, all these extravagantly unnecessary emotions running amuck in his heart?

Oh, ignoring this was so going to bite him in the ass. 

~

“Don’t forget to tell the coach that I’ll be late,” Kagami reminded and Kuroko gathered up his things. The school day was over, so everyone was getting ready to go to clubs or go home. 

Kuroko nodded, leaving his light behind him. 

He should have dragged the bastard’s ass out down here to avoid the shitstorm he was going to have to go through. 

Aida looked ready to kill. 

“Where the hell is that Bakagami?” She yelled when everyone left the changing room. Kuroko had no idea what happened in her class today, but judging by Hyuuga and Kiyoshi’s frazzled expressions, it must have been pretty stressful. 

Kuroko raised his hand tentatively. “Um, Kagami-kun said he would be a few minutes late. he had to meet with the freshman representative for the festival.” 

Aida was about to pop a vein. Ever the fore-sighted, Kiyoshi stepped protectively in front of Kuroko, shielding him from Aida’s oncoming wrath. 

“Eh, is that all? Well, Kuroko can go get Kagami while the rest of us start to warm up,” Kiyoshi offered. Realizing this was his chance to escape, Kuroko bowed his head before approaching the door. 

“I’ll be right back,” he said, before leaving, closing the door behind him. he breathed a sigh of relief. 

Kiyoshi was a good big brother. 

Kuroko walked quickly, not wanting to test the coaches patience. It didn’t take long to find Kagami. He and Tachibana were in their classroom, talking about some papers. Kuroko considered revealing himself, but he heard the girl clear her throat, so he figured he might as well hear what she wanted to say. 

Tachibana straightened her back, revealing her face to the light streaming in through the open windows. She had long, dark hair and big emerald green eyes. She really was very pretty. 

Not that Kuroko was attracted to her. He wasn’t blind, he could appreciate her aesthetics. 

“Excuse me, Kagami-san,” She said, her high voice breaking through the silence that had settled in the room. 

“I was a little misleading when I said I just wanted to see you to talk over our float in the festival,” She started. Kagami looked a little confused, and more than a little concerned. Tachibana laughed at his face, which just seemed to piss off the redhead. 

“Um, what I mean is, I just wanted to tell you that…” she trailed off, obviously embarrassed about what she was going to say. “That…that I love you, Kagami!" 

Her confession was followed by a deafening silence. Kagami looked blank-faced, obviously not following what she said. 

Kuroko, however, understood all too well what just transpired, and what he was privy to. He felt red hot anger surge up in him, and he yet again felt the need to rearrange the current setup of Tachibana’s facial features. 

Before Kagami could respond (his mouth was still opening and closing like a fish) Kuroko stepped forward towards the two, making sure that they knew he was there. 

"Kagami-kun, the coach says you should get get down to the gym very quickly if you wish to bear children in the future,” Kuroko said calmly. 

Kagami looked as if he had seen a ghost. “Shit!” he yelled, throwing his bag together. “Why didn’t you get me sooner?”

Kuroko lifted an eyebrow. “I didn't want to get castrated, so I decided to save myself.”

Tachibana seemed very confused and scared by the conversation. 

“Eh? When the hell did you get here?” Tachibana shrieked, backing away. “And what ‘coach’?" 

Kagami looked incredulously at the girl. "Didn’t you even know I played basketball?” He said, with a trace of something…maybe contempt? 

Kuroko tried to control the wild roar of victory that was tempted to rip free from his lungs. 

“Let’s go!” Kagami said, flashing a smile.

Kuroko returned his own version of the smile. (He lifted the smallest corner of his mouth.) “You should go ahead first, otherwise, Aida-senpai will think I came back without you.” Kuroko reasoned, fishing for an excuse to have a word with Tachibana. 

Kagami didn’t seem to find anything suspicious about the request. He nodded, and took off, bumping into desks and making loud bangs as he tried to make it to the door. He took off down the hallway, his sneakers squeaking loudly. 

Kuroko turned towards the first year. “Please don't try to distract Kagami-kun. He has other priorities." 

Kuroko turned away, not bothering to listen to her protests. 

Before he could totally leave the classroom, he heard her shout,"Priorities like what? Like you, you..you *rezu!" 

Kuroko didn’t even bother responding as he ran after his light. 

What was this feeling? Did he actually have a crush on Kagami? 

Kuroko almost laughed, the idea was so ridiculous. 

But now the seed was planted in his head, and roots have begun to grow. 

There was no doubt in his mind that he had a crush on Kagami, however, when he pressed his lips lightly against the redhead’s, eyes closed and arms open. 

It was only a crush then, but it would soon grow into something much, much bigger.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed! comments are encouraged.


End file.
